


My biggest regret yet

by AnotherGreyUser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Thighs, Throne Sex, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGreyUser/pseuds/AnotherGreyUser
Summary: King Techno needs some stress relief. Who better to help him than his favourite nuisance?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 867





	My biggest regret yet

Techno sat upon his large golden throne, resting his head on his hand in clear boredom. He had been sat here for hours, listening to various people drone on about issues and updates he had little patience for. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his seat as the entitled man before him neared the end of his speech.

"-and that is why it would be beneficial to the kingdom if we removed a fifth of the potato farms and replaced them with carrot fa-"

"No."

It took all of Techno's strength to avoid laughing at the look on the lean man's thin face. 

"B-but your highness, with all due respect, this could raise profit as high as-"

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

Silence fell upon the throne room, broken only by the stutters of... Liam? Luke? Lewis? Lewis.

"O-of course not, your highness!"

"Then the answer is no. You are dismissed."

Techno waved his hand in a lazy gesture towards the large oak doors. Lewis' face blew up red in anger, however the man wasn't that stupid. He held his tongue and spun around, exiting in a clear display of displeasure.

The empty room and quiet at last were magical to the pinkette, who stretched languidly, uncomfortable after sitting still for so long. However, just as he entertained the idea of fleeing, the doors opened once more. 

Techno braced for another advisor prepared to lecture him on a topic he already understood, but was surprised to see Dream instead.

Dream was a menace he was forced to confront often. A man renowned for causing havoc and vanishing before he could be caught. It was simple for him to hide, all he had to do was remove that dumb mask he wore whenever he was doing something he would be punished for. Only four members of the guards knew what he looked like, a fact Techno ensured.

Techno was one of the few who had the priviledge of seeing his pretty face uncovered. A fact he was glad for. Techno could accept when Dream stole from the markets and harassed the town folk, if it meant he got to see the other exposed only for him.

The man was dropped on the floor of the throne room by Techno's four hunters tasked with capturing the nuisance, his mask thrown down beside him, split in two.

"You are dismissed." Techno ordered bluntly, wanting to mock the man known as Dream privately.

They bowed their heads respectfully and left the two alone. The now unmasked man looked up at the king as he stood, refusing to kneel for anyone.

Emerald eyes filled with spite met ruby ones. Dream wanted nothing more than to shield his face and hide, but he couldn't show weakness, not to Technoblade of all people.

The defiance only served to amuse Techno further.

"So, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing worth your time, I'm sure. So, if you could just let me go, I'll happily leave," Techno chuckled at the pathetic attempt at reasoning, "or I'll find my own way out."

Techno looked the shorter up and down, one eyebrow raised to show his doubt. Dream had no armour, and no weapon. If he made any attempt to escape, he could have him pinned in seconds. 

His gaze lingered on the other for a moment too long to be normal. The piercing stare made Dream blush, pink staining his cheeks as he shuffled, shifting his weight minutely, looking anywhere but at the other. He was clearly avoiding eye contact. Techno noticed this and said nothing about it.

"You think you can get past me? Really?"

"I know I can, I'm not the one who sends four men to do a job for him."

For a minute, the room fell silent, both parties stubbornly staring the other down. It was Technoblade who broke the silence first.

"Come over here and say that again." Techno said, voice the essence of boredom and patience, but Dream wasn't stupid. He could tell it was deception, yet he refused to back down from the challenge.

He made his way up to the impising throne and opened his mouth, ready to repeat what he said, but was cut off.

Dream yelped as he was dragged down into Techno's lap by his hips. Not expecting the sudden movement, he sprawled onto Techno, resulting in Dream's legs being forced to spread to make room for the thigh situated between his. Being pulled forward so unexpectedly, he had no time to stop his dick from pressing against Techno.

"Since time in the dungeon doesn't seem to make the lesson stick, I guess I'll have to use... other methods." A harsh voice hissed into his ear.

He let out a breathy moan as his achingly hard dick ground against the thigh making him flush pink. Dream tried to rise onto his knees to stop the contact but Techno pulled him down again, guiding him to roll his hips, forcing Dream to grind on his lap. The younger whined at the sensation, feeling his eyes roll back in pleasure.

Techno chuckled at the lewd sight, leaning close to whisper in Dream's ear, "That's right baby, get yourself off on your king's lap."

Dream whimpered at Techno's voice, burying his face in his king's shoulder, hiding his pink face and exposing his neck. Techno took advantage of this, sucking a bruise on his collar bone, moving up to his neck as he raised his knee, pushing his thigh up to meet Dream's movement.

Dream arched his back, moaning at the new feeling.

"... F-feels so good..." He panted out, rolling his hips faster, desperate for release. However he was quickly stopped as Techno gripped his hair tightly, causing him to let out a loud wail of pleasure and frustration, yanking his head back to whisper in his ear.

"What does, Dream?"

He felt tears start to well up, from tge pain in his scalp as well as the denial of orgasm. He'd been so close to release it hurt. His hips continued to twitch, desperate for friction, rutting against the air.

Dream shook his head as much as he could with the fist in his hair, refusing to say it out loud. He expected Techno to make him beg, forcibly deny him his pleasure until he gave the pinkette what he wanted, but instead he let go, allowing Dream to squirm in his lap and inch closer to release. 

He felt far more sensitive this time, each movement making his toes curl. His thighs trembled, tired and aching, yet he didn't stop. He was more aroused than he had ever been, his dick leaking so much pre-cum, a wet spot was growing in the front of his pants. Techno pushed a hand up his shirt, exploring ths plains of his body. 

His hand brushed against Dream's nipple and he whimpered with pleasure, tossing his head back, moments from climax and just as he was about to cum-

Techno stopped again.

Dream's resolve shattered at the feeling and the tears started to well up in his eyes, his body shuddering with sobs as he begged Techno to let him cum.

"P-please Techno, it's so good it hurts! I-I need to cum, please! I'll do anything, just don't stop!"

"Now tell me, who do you belong to?"

"You! I belong to you Techno, so please, I'm begging you, let me cuuum!" He whined, sniffling between words. He was completely wrecked.

Techno smirked at the sight of Dream falling apart from only his thigh. Having such power over the smaller was exhilarating. He gripped Dream by the chin and pulled him in to meet his kiss. It was aggresive as Techno forced his tongue into the other's mouth and swallowed the small whines and whimpering sobs let out by Dream. 

As he pulled away to admire the sight, he nipped the younger's trembling bottom lip harshly, savouring the squeak he got in return. Dream was an adorable mess, tears falling down flushed pink cheeks, lips red and swollen from biting. His hair was a mess from where it had been pulled and his tunic slipped down to reveal milky white collar bones bruised purple. Emerald eyes were reduced to a sliver of colour, as dialated pupils consumed them.

For a moment, neither moved. Dream's gasps and pants echoed in the large room as he tried to catch his breath and calm down. The tension in his limbs started to melt away as he relaxed into Technoblade's grip. 

Suddenly, Techno used his grasp on Dream's waist to drag him back down once more. The blonde let out a high pitched squeal at the unexpected stimulation, pleasure coursing through him and making his mind go blank.

All thoughts were reduced to Techno as his entire world narrowed down to this one moment.

"A-ahhhh! T-Technoo. Fuck, please fuck me, I- I need it, please!" He begged again, desperate for more. Fresh tears followed the tracks of the others, soaking into the king's cape as he buried his face into his shoulder.

Lips ghosted over the shell of his ear as a rich voice, heavy with lust, groaned, "Not today, I don't think you deserve it. You're going to cum from riding my thigh and you're going to be grateful, got that slut?"

Dream couldn't do anything but agree, repeatedly moaning 'Yes' desperately.

For the third time that night, he felt his orgasm approach, heat filling his lower abdomen and his muscles going tight as he tensed.

His legs had long since given out, the only thing supporting him and keeping him going was Techno, strong arms lifting and dropping him. The closer he got to cumming, the worse it felt, pleasure so strong it bordered on pain. 

He writhed in Techno's lap, trying to move closer and further from the sensation simultaneously, although Techno wouldn't let him escape.

Dream starting crying even harder, eyes glassy, entire body shaking and overworked. Techno’s grip was too strong to flee from, and he was forced to sit there and take the agonizing pleasure.

Tremors racking his entire body and his eyes rolled back as he came in his pants. His vision whited out and he saw stars as he flung his head back, spine arching beautifully. His entire body went tense before he dropped limp, exhausted and on the verge of unconsciousness from the force of his orgasm. He collapsed completely against his king and felt strong arms wrap around him to stop him from tipping over.

He vaguely remembered something warm and red being thrown over his shoulders before he was lifted in a bridal carry. He leaned his head against the other's chest and listened to their heartbeat as sleep encompassed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, please be nice lol. It sucks, I know it. You know it. Ley's agree not to talk about it, mkay?
> 
> And if you know me, irl or on discord... dont judge me. It was a moment of weakness. I hate it just as much as you do, trust me
> 
> I also didnt read this before posting, so forgive obvious errors plz
> 
> Jesus, it's christmas and I am seriously hiding away, writing smut to hide from my problems. What is my life?
> 
> Oh yeah, also, THIS IS FICTION, I AM NOT EXPECTING THIS TO HAPPEN OR TRYONG TO FORCE ANYONE TO DO ANYTHING. DO NOT HARASS, DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANYONE, EVER. THIS IS ABOUT PERSONAS. DONT COME FOR ME, YOU SAW WHAT THIS WAS, YOU CLICKED IT.
> 
> Hate that I actually need to put that here, as if it isn't obvious already.


End file.
